


I Know Where Babies Come From, Derek series by DiscontentedWinter

by DiscontentedWinter, saltyunicorn



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek is terrible at communicating, Domestic Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Magic, Podfic, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: Author's Summary -Stiles finds a baby on the porch.It looks exactly like him.Well, this is awkward.





	I Know Where Babies Come From, Derek series by DiscontentedWinter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Know Where Babies Come From, Derek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377438) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 

> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

**Part One - [I know Where Babys Come From Derek](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1P5q1v4aO3umB0-QjvNqTRTXYvuvjHUOT)  
**

**Part Two - [My Life is not a Horror Movie Derek](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zsQ-NHKLFPCHKJzywea4Jnex_h4JHy16)**

**Part Three - [Nobody Fucks with our Pack Derek](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1pTv2-edZ5LrsUFcNVCGOf_RnmkhniilQ)**

**You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive. **


End file.
